List of Mobs episodes
These are episodes of Mobs. Series overview Season 0 (2016) #Pilot (August 13, 2016) - TBD Season 1 (2019-2020) #Lord of the Zombies (May 6, 2019) - The mobs encounter the Lord Zombie and they trick him into buying Mob Scout Cookies. #Mom is Home (May 6, 2019) - Mark's mom arrives in town and she comes to live with Mark. #Endermite Bandits (May 10, 2019) - Minka encounters 4 endermites that steal stuff. So they have to stop them. #What's The Magic Word? (May 11, 2019) - The mobs get trapped in a magic world by a guy named Herobrine. #TBD (May 17, 2019) - TBD #The Mean Ol' Iron Golem (May 18, 2019) - TBD #Steve (May 25, 2019) - TBD #The Cat Carnival (May 27, 2019) - TBD #Childhood Bullies (June 3, 2019) - TBD #Evil Minka? (June 10, 2019) - Minka blows up again losing a bunch of her memory, so Lord Zombie decides to make her evil. However, Mark and Squid are out to regain her memory. #The Future (June 17, 2019) - Mark and Minka arrived in a future where they are soldiers fighting in a war. So they decided to help, #The Wonderful World of the Nether (June 24, 2019) - The Mobs go to the Nether where a demom named Wither wants them gone. #Lord Zombie's Uncles (July 1, 2019) - Lord Zombie's uncles decide to visit his lair. #The Mocking Parrot (July 8, 2019) - TBD #Johnny the Vindicator (July 15, 2019) - TBD #Minka and the Horse (July 22, 2019) - Minka was walking to the hotel when she encounters a friendly horse. #Flu (July 27, 2019) - Mark notices that Minka and Squid are sick. Soon, they discover that they have a flu. However, it's not a normal flu, but a strange type of one, so Mark decides to go out to find a cure for the disease. #Red Book (July 27, 2019) - Mark makes Minka head to a library to find a book to read. Soon, Minka discovers a mysterious red book and brings it home, only to discover that the book is a spell book. #(July 28, 2019) #(July 29, 2019) #(August 3, 2019) #(August 10, 2019) #(August 17, 2019) #(August 24, 2019) #(August 25, 2019) #(September 7, 2019) #Curse of the Kiss (September 14, 2019) - Mark ends up getting kissed by a turtle who was infected with the "Kiss-Cursitis". #(September 21, 2019) #(September 28, 2019) #(September 28, 2019) #(October 5, 2019) #(October 5, 2019) #(October 12, 2019) #(October 12, 2019) #(October 19, 2019) #(October 19, 2019) #Anne and the Haunted Mansion (October 26, 2019) - Lord Zombie sends Anne to a mansion so she can rob it for him, but soon, Anne realizes that the mansion is haunted by a bunch of spirits. #(November 2, 2019) #(November 9, 2019) #(November 16, 2019) #(November 23, 2019) #(November 30, 2019) #(December 9, 2019) #(December 10, 2019) #(December 11, 2019) #(December 12, 2019) #Snow Day (December 13, 2019) - TBD #(December 28, 2019) #(January 4, 2020) #(January 11, 2020) #(January 18, 2020) #(January 25, 2020) Season 2 (2020-2021) #(February 17, 2020) #(February 18, 2020) #(February 19, 2020) #(February 20, 2020) #(February 21, 2020) #Not the Guardians! NOT THE GUARDIANS! (March 14, 2020) - TBD #(April 25, 2020) #Busy Bees (May 2, 2020) - TBD #(May 9, 2020) #(May 16, 2020) #(May 23, 2020) #(May 30, 2020) #(June 6, 2020) #(June 13, 2020) #(June 20, 2020) #(June 27, 2020) #(July 25, 2020) #(August 29, 2020) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2021-2022) #Severe Wither Storms (April 23, 2021) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2022-2023) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' (January 21, 2022) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #All Hail Queen Anne PT 1 (TBA) - TBD #All Hail Queen Anne PT 2 (TBA) - TBD Season 5 (2023-2024) Category:List of episodes